Kingu
by Kastagear
Summary: There was a very old legend, already forgotten by mankind where a man stood before a terrible evil force, such force had a name. Ragnarok and the man who fought against him. Kingu. The man the legend sacrificed, but left behind nine people who would care for and protect humanity. That was the legend of Kingu and the Nine Kings.


Breathed deeply , his gaze fixed on the cold floor where he was stretched was purely sad, had no strength to get up and continue to fight against those in which once called them " brothers ." He averted his gaze to the one who fought by his side , the same faces of the " Kings " , was seriously wounded , but still continued to fight. So at a time , removing where unknown forces , the man welling up with great difficulty , a trickle of blood dripped from his forehead and the corner of his mouth , fixed his gaze to the opponent in front of him , his lips found a small smile.

- Still want to fight? - Question the man of tanned skin , eyes as black as night , her long black hair down to half its coastline , completely wore a black cloak , with a swirl design in red on their backs .

- I will not let you tear both fight to win ! - Exclaims the man who a few minutes ago was almost delivering mankind from the tray.

The place where this was at the brink of collapse . There were several holes in the wall and craters in the ground , one of the main pillars that held the place was cracked so that it will suffer blows the roof no longer existed , was destroyed at the beginning of that whole battle between " brothers " . The man spat more blood , his left arm seemed to be broken, his brother was taking it seriously .

- So you really want to die? We all know that humanity is doing, and so we decided to end it ! - Suggested a voice landing beside the man of the long hair , had spiky orange hair , black eyes, and was wearing the same overcoat that the man beside her .

- Liar you know we can not do this , only use those words that have envy them ! Envy because they can live normally! Our father would disgust you ! - Screaming fallen man , his short black hair and stuck to his forehead because of the blood , his hazel eyes rested on another man who eventually arrived. - We were created to protect them , not destroy them !

Then you hear a huge bang making the place shaking aggressively . Everyone looked at the place of origin of tremor and saw the companion of his rival stepping on fellow " Renegade " .

- Enough talk ! Matheus , you hide the fact of being weak in the words of Dad ! - Exclaims the woman who used her right leg over his former " brother " pink, his long hair gave her a call superhuman , blue eyes as deep as the sea would leave many men drooling for just one word of his person . - You Vagner and still look like two frightened children ! Let look at it that way ! Mankind is destroying our home ! OUR HOMES ! You will defend them anyway? - The woman exclaims angrily , looking woman passed the man he trod mercilessly , then turned to the others who stood holding his broken arm .

- Or will you and our other brothers and sisters are afraid that the " chosen " to come and take their places as Kings ? Does it? - Screaming Vagner for women , their appearance was not the best , there were various cuts for almost his entire body , his cloak was gone , he could only rags , his hair had short black dust because of contact with the walls and floor of the place , with a few strands in red because of their blood. The three enemies feel a small tremor coming from their bodies , as if he had discovered something important , the rosy strength even more the man making him start to sink into the concrete.

- Shut up , Vah ! - Exclaims her with a grim smile on his lips .

- Shut you ! Samui ! - Mocks him spitting blood soon after , the woman still gathered more strength and presses Vagner , causing the man to sink further into the ground.

All were silent after the event, dared not take the first attack, his senses were so determined that they could hear the night wind hitting some dry leaves on the surface .

- I will not let them do this ! - Screaming someone coming from above them , a silhouette can be seen passing through Samui , the same in seconds tilts his head back like an invisible punch dodge , seconds later a small mass of air forms around her chin making her same be thrown away to hit a wall , making a giant hole , the silhouette was standing next to the Vagner reach out to . - If stirs give his ass ! - Plays it , making Vagner snort and a few drops come among the people present there.

The other two men stepped back, seized some fear in their minds , he had gone through two Kings in less than thirty minutes. The orange hair takes advantage of and question.

- Even you, Tsubasa ? - He asks insecure, his hands began to sweat , tiny beads of sweat coming down his forehead.

- I came here to give a lesson in you ! - Tsubasa said , had a short, spiked hair strangely white , dressed like all the people there , a black cloak , but unlike most , there was a whirlwind , but wings .

- If you think you can against us , can go face . - Said the man with the long black hair .

The three Kings were side by side , Matheus , Vagner and Tsubasa stared at his brothers did not know what was the reason for so much hate humanity to the point of wanting their extinction . At first they were created to protect the human race , created to seal the darkness in limbo , then why the guards would rebel against persons protected ?

- You took ... - Whispers Matheus for Tsubasa , it reciprocates with a small smile .

- Sorry , I've been busy , it seems they were already planning this for so long . - The comments to his brothers who were at his side .

- So it's not just here that they were not attacking ? - Questions Vagner , even though most of his aching body by Samui without his battle with " relic " was really hard .

Samui goes into the hole in the wall visibly angry , biting his lower lip so hard that it was bleeding , his eyes landed on Tsubasa , as his hatred and jealousy , the woman rests next to the other two men .

- Kings turning against the Kings, it is ironic. - Verbalize the orange-haired man , with a mocking smile on his lips . - We will not hold us more! Come to the party ! Konji ! - Shout it , a huge heat had gathered at the site , making some sweat the orange man stretching his hands up and then creating a ball of fire median , not his hands seemed to burn in contact with the flames , the fire dissipates showing man holding a huge flaming chain, at its tip had a blade . - Feel the wrath of the dragons !

" It seems that Kansai will no longer hold , he invoked the Konji " - Matheus thought looking at the gun in the hands of his brother , the " relic " of the King of Dragons , Konji , the Flaming Dragon Emperor chain .

- Hey Matthew, I know what happened with his Katana . - Speaks Tsubasa taking forward Vagner and Matthew , the latter looks down sadly , had lost his " relic " , that Katana had been raised by his " Turner " , even though she creates for almost killing her, she had managed a Katana that could be compared to Kazemori fearsome , yet it has not been possible to save her , the only thing his Turner did to him, looked at the ground sadly . - Dance ! Kazemori ! - Cry Tsubasa surprising both Matheus as Vagner , a huge gust is included in place , taking pieces of fallen rocks and the dust, creating a hurricane , all find themselves forced to cover their eyes from the dust .

Gradually all open their eyes , finding Tsubasa holding a medium sized Katana in his right hand and his left hand holding his sheath , but that was the least important, what really caught everyone's attention were his black wings , his look impacting those three beings was something to upset God.

- Take Matheus ! - Tsubasa puts the blade in its scabbard and then play toward Matheus , so the handle with your right arm . - I want you and Vagner get out now, I can take care of them for a while , take good care of Kazemori .

- But ... - Vagner would ever question his brother, but at the moment I would say his words the man holding Konji was already on top of him ready to take the King's life , but had been prevented by Tsubasa that appears in front of you and then performing a kick in trunk of your opponent by going against the wall .

The air was getting heavy when least expected the other two Kings enemies were invoking their respective relics .

- GO ! - Cry Tsubasa doing both Matheus as Vagner being surrounded by eddies of wind and disappear from that place . - Now your only problem is me , brothers . - Says the " Black Angel " for them .

Far away two silhouettes walking the slow steps towards the forest , one limped while the other was holding his left arm around her waist kept a Katana . At night shone the beauty of the forest , known by many as a paradise , and by others as the home of evil things which long ago were sealed by one of the nine kings .

- Hold Vagner , we have at least come to town . - Matheus warned his brother that showed no signs of being very good.

- Drugs , Samui really got heavy! - The retorts .

Matheus would respond to his brother when felt a rush of air going through there, but it was not a simple gust, was energy, both look back and look surprised for a greenish beam that cut the skies , was a huge hole in the clouds Matheus then lowers the mound for a moment . Knew who had done it , and would only happen after any one thing King used that blow , death .

- What do we do now? The world has just lost a King - Question Vagner seriously for the first time , Matthew raises his head to look at the hole made by the beam of light that was not there .

- Tsubasa delayed their plans to release the stamps we did , I am now only a King without his relic. - Matheus looks Cable Katana for a moment then returns to look at the forest . - The Kings were chosen to be born so soon we will see them , because they are the only chance to stopping our brothers . - The man begins to walk into the forest , Vagner look at the location where the beam came then returned to follow his brother .

17 years later ...

The cool wind blew in the tops of the trees , making the leaves dance majestically to find the floor , seventeen years had passed after the fact that for many , something mysterious out , it has not changed much over the routine of people , there were some who still remembered and tried to seek an answer to what happened , but nobody ever heard only two people knew what happened that day .

Not far from the bustling Tokyo , a small district in normal houses, one stands out because it is not a simple normal house , but to be a huge mansion in front of him was a sign saying " Kuroi Organization Tenshin " on its exterior resembled a western mansion, very well kept and stylish , around trees that had passed a sense of calm to those who passed in front of the mansion. In its interior was completely empty, only two people dwell in that gigantic place , and most of the ports found in the residence , or half of them open out , to be almost empty keystroke sound could be heard clearly , coming from a room specifies a most of the ones that were used , the office .

A man typing on a small desk was very focused who can not hear the sound of the mansion gate be opened , the room itself was beautiful , bookshelves against the wall , two sofas for visitors with a small table in the middle, a huge window behind the place of residence of the owner of accent , a huge oak table with some western details gave a relaxed air in place, on top of a small table desk in good preservation , with its dark green walls painted a color . The man continued to write as if you were completely inert in the words he wrote , beside the desk was a large stack of paper indicating that he had already been writing for some time , the door was opened local man for writing and smells one for air.

- Hey said it was to bring cheese Vagner . - Says the man who was writing in front of the desk.

- Do not blame me if the pizza had no cheese Matheus ! - Vagner retorts to his brother .

Even having spent seventeen years since the last event that had separated some other Kings , Vagner and Matthew were still young -looking despite being alive for centuries , yet their appearance is equaled to when they were young , like that night .

- Okay, okay , bring that pizza soon . - Speak with an air of Matheus beaten since proved its first pizza , made him an addict , the man welling up from the chair where he was going toward the sofa that was used to seeing , but nobody will visit .

Vagner leaves the box on top of the little table by opening it shortly thereafter , sampled a pizza pepperoni , it leaves a bag next to the pizza , soda cans are revealing . Both began to eat.

- Still writing ? - Question Vagner looking at the stack of papers beside the desk .

- I want to be remembered when I die , you do not want Vagner ? - Questions Matheus biting a piece of pizza in his hands . - Besides, nobody will believe that there are kings , powers , evil beings , and even that one day mankind was on the line of extinction .

- Then you will want to be remembered for just a legend where the old count toward your grandchildren ? - Vagner laugh at the idea , Matheus just snorts of indignation .

Both ate and talked normally , this was his routine , the other Kings had not appeared since the event over seventeen years ago , but even that was no reason to go down the guard, recently things were happening that went beyond the limits of the human mind , strangers made swirls in the Atlantic Ocean , hurricanes from the east , strange beings that roam the forests of almost everyone , murders without a trace .

- Have had passed seventeen, but still no sign of a chosen . - Comment and Vagner sitting with a soda in hand, the pizza was gone, and against his will , Matheus had eaten the last slice .

- We just have to wait , not even thinking yet they still have others that same being who can not fight in Kings Kuroi Tenshin . - Verbalize Matheus walking toward the desk , when Tsubasa had died seventeen years ago , and both Vagner Matheus had founded the " Kuroi Tenshin " in honor of his brother who had sacrificed table had found this abandoned mansion long ago , soon after the place became a condo with several other houses around.

- Even with the few who can endure at least one slap of a King , there is only you and me who have better chances of seriously injuring at least one. - Vagner ironic if alevantando going toward the door .

- Go where? - Question Matheus saw his brother go to the office door.

- I'm going out

- Do not forget to bring food !

- You think I shit money ?

- I think ! - Matheus said laughing face that his brother did , Vagner closes the door so hard that it seemed that would break .

Man walking out of the compound where his feet took him even having adopted a way of life as peaceful Matheus even the elect reach , but even going seventeen and no sign that they would arrive appeared , nor a surge of energy so great as to a King was felt , or Limbo had been invoked , Matheus still waiting calmly their arrival , as Vagner was beginning to doubt that they really existed , his father was telling them that one day people to be replaced so he could Reis have a normal life , even losing all powers of King, but it seemed that most had not accepted this fact very well , so much so that they began to see mankind as an inferior race , even as an enemy .

" When will the chosen arrived and ended up with that? " - Think Vagner through a small park , there were children laughing and having fun in toys that were there , their parents looked at them helpful way but still happy, then one of child begins to cry , the man looks curiously . - " Always fall back then ... " - Vagner then watches his mother get close to him and asks what will happen , the little boy to sample a bruised knee , she takes something out of her bag , putting a bandage on the small wound. - " We did not have a mother , we had only our father and ourselves , even our father not being very helpful with us, never felt a mother's love ... " . - The Kuroi Tenshin then returns to his walks aimlessly through the streets , only knew two people in every city, Matheus his brother is a girl where she works, even working to survive he liked to adopt a peaceful life, so would happen if his brothers had not freaked out .

Was about to get dark , did not notice the hours pass so fast , but now , all he could was wait as his brother does , perhaps until they reach the protection of humanity would be in their hands .

- Damn ! I have to take the food , if not starve . - Comment Vagner watching your wallet , today had earned his salary then was filled with wallet , would buy one thing or another .

Were already exactly eight in the evening , Vagner was leaving a store with several bags of canned food and a few cans of soda , ate nothing healthy, that would soon change their food menu now ? Maybe Matheus complain of not having pizza.

- At least I 'm going to eat something other than pizza. - Vagner Speaks for itself , so when I was taking direction toward the mansion , when something does paralyze , it could not be possible , age was not letting him crazy. - An aura ... A King ? - He whispers to himself , the source of power was very close , Vagner follow the trail up to in a small alley, on the outside could see four people surrounding a boy , sharpening his senses he can hear what the boys were talking.

- Do not think you would leave the college without paying for what you did! - Said another boy , and had brown short hair, wearing a typical college uniforms , polo white shirt , black pants and brown shoes .

- Were you pissing your playboyzinho too ! - Says the kid in the middle, had spiky black hair , brown eyes , probably seemed to have his seventeen years, the energy seemed to come of it . - But I see that is so cowardly that brought their doggies !

- Even though we are outnumbered Van . - Tell other boy had straight hair and reached to the height of your shoulder , most of your hair tampava his eyes .

- Now stand there and take a beating ! - Said the third and last boy heading towards Van with a punch prepared , time seemed to pass in slow motion , the other two also went toward him for a moment Van closed his eyes , stood in a position to fight on Karate style , everything went so fast the human eye that no one of the three boys can see what hit them, Van had defended the punch of the first boy , then counter attacking with blow to his stomach , then playing on top of the second boy , making them both fall to the ground , since the last kid he just deviated flexing your torso to the left and giving a kick to the knee in the stomach , making him fall to the ground writhing in pain.

- Next time come prepared ! - Warns Van walking toward the mouth of the alley , but he could not see one of the boys if alevantando and withdraw from a gun into his pants .

- Now you were already ! - Cry the boy , his eyes for a moment have become entirely black more to Vagner it was worrying that look black resembled the eyes of demons gives the sealing season , he was about to speak , but then stopped , and felt the aura began to escalate .

- Want to catch more ? - Says Van still with his back to the boy , the air began to think , calm wind now just took completely different proportions , the wind started to get more aggressive and strong , for a moment the thought of Tenshin Kuroi see the Wings Tsubasa .

"Is that ... ? " - Thought the man seeing Van back to walk toward the exit of the alley , going his direction , the boy in front of him , both are seriously looking .

- Excuse me ? - Asked the boy to man , Vagner is watching him for a few seconds then gives room for the boy go . - Thank you . - Says Van walking away .

- Hey kid ! - Screaming man for the kid trying to get his attention , it stops. - Have we met somewhere ? - He asks.

- Not that I know . - Responds Van returning to ride .

The King sees the boy leave, still in doubt that he actually saw , that would be the next Kings , or would just fooling your senses again ? Matheus had to talk to about it .

Vagner ran as never wanted to use one of your abilities , but still could not , then the solution was to run up the mansion and maybe tell the good news to the King fallen Matheus .

It had taken about twenty minutes until he came to the mansion Kuroi Tenshin , opening the gate shortly after entering the place , went through every room you would know he would not know where to find it.

- Matheus i ... - Vagner Cry for your brother, it was in front of the giant mirror , looked seriously the view that gave her the city .

- The chosen aroused . - Matheus complete the sentence Vagner , leaving him amazed .

- Chosen ? I thought I had found only one! - Verbalize the King of Shadows .

- Perhaps you sense one, but what really happened was that appeared several waves of energy. - Matheus turning to look at his brother , holding the Katana Tsubasa in his hand . - The new generation just wake up .

Elsewhere far seven people surrounding a huge pillar made of iron , they all exuded a strange aura roxeada .

- They awoke .

- Yes , let's start with the plan .

- And if Kuroi Tenshin prevent us

- Kill them . - Commented a deep voice in the middle of the round people , her long black hair was the same , the only difference was the scar on his left eye , made by the explosion of Tsubasa seventeen years ago . - Let's finish with Kuroi Tenshin well as end up with all mankind , since both are corrupted .

- Gadved you sure ? - I ask another silhouette.

- This questioning me , Woo ? - Question Gadved .

- Of course not , I have complete confidence in you and the King of Dragons . - He says in his defense adjusting his glasses .

- No time to lose , they have awakened , we will kill them before the Kuroi Tenshin find it ! - Said another voice , his orange hair was still the same , as well as his arrogance and his haughtiness. - For our father !

- BY OUR FATHER !

Respirava profundamente, seu olhar fixo no chão frio em que se encontrava estirado era puramente triste, não tinha mais força para se alevantar e continuar a lutar contra aqueles no qual um dia os chamou de "irmãos", desviou seu olhar para o único que lutava ao seu lado, o mesmo enfrenta um dos "Reis", estava ferido seriamente, mas mesmo assim continuava a lutar, então em um momento, retirando forças de onde desconhecia, o homem se alevanta com bastante dificuldade, um filete de sangue escorria de sua testa e do canto de sua boca, fixou seu olhar para o oponente a sua frente, em seus lábios encontrava um pequeno sorriso.

– Ainda quer lutar? – Pergunta o homem de pele bronzeada, olhos tão negros quanto à noite, seu cabelo longo e negro descia até metade de sua costa, usava um manto completamente negro, com o desenho de um redemoinho em vermelho em suas costas.

– Não vou deixar você acabar com que tanto lutamos para conquistar! – Exclama o homem que há minutos atrás estava quase entregando a humanidade de bandeja.

O lugar aonde se encontrava esta a beira do desmoronamento, havia vários buracos na parede e crateras no chão, um dos pilares principais que sustentava o lugar estava rachado de tanto golpes que sofrerá o teto já não existia mais, fora destruído no começo de toda aquela batalha entre "irmãos", o homem cuspiu mais sangue, seu braço esquerdo parecia estar quebrado, seu irmão estava levando a sério.

– Então você quer mesmo morrer? Todos nós sabemos que a humanidade está fazendo, e por isso decidimos acabar com ela! – Sugeri uma voz pousando ao lado do homem de cabelo longo, tinha cabelo espetados de cor laranja, olhos negros e vestia o mesmo sobretudo que o homem ao seu lado.

– Mentiroso você sabe que não podemos fazer isso, só usa essas palavras por que tem invejas deles! Inveja porque eles podem viver normalmente! Nosso pai teria nojo de você! – Grita o homem caído, seu cabelo curto e negro grudava em sua testa por causa do sangue, seus olhos castanhos claros pousava no outro homem que acabará de chegar. – Fomos criados para protegê-los, não destruí-los!

Então se ouve um gigantesco estrondo, fazendo o lugar tremer agressivamente, todos olharam para o lugar de origem daquele tremor e viram o companheiro de seu rival pisando no companheiro do "Renegado".

– Chega de falarem! Matheus, você esconde o fato de ser fraco nas palavras do papai! – Exclama a mulher que usava sua perna direita sobre o seu antigo "irmão", seu longo cabelo rosa dava a ela um chame sobre-humano, olhos azuis tão profundos quanto o mar, e um pouco que deixaria muitos homens babando por apenas uma palavra de sua pessoa. – Você é o Vagner ainda parecem duas crianças amedrontadas! Deixem de olhar por esse ângulo! A humanidade esta destruindo nosso lar! NOSSO LAR! Você vai defendê-los mesmo assim? – A mulher exclama furiosa, o olhar da mulher passou pelo homem no qual pisava sem dó, então voltou ao outro que estava de pé segurando seu braço quebrado.

– Ou será que vocês e nossos outros irmãos e irmãs tem medo que os "escolhidos" venham e tomem seus lugares como Reis? Será isso? – Grita o Vagner para a mulher, sua aparência não estava a das melhores, havia vários cortes por quase todo seu corpo, seu manto não existia mais, só lhe restava farrapos, seu cabelo curto negro tinham poeira por causa do contato com as paredes e o chão do lugar, tendo algumas mechas em vermelho por causa de seu sangue. Os três inimigos sentem um pequeno tremor vindo de seus corpos, como se ele tivesse descoberto algo importante, a rosada força ainda mais o homem fazendo-o começar a afundar no concreto.

– Cale a boca, _Vah_! – Exclama ela com um sorriso macabro em seus lábios.

– Cale você! Samui! –Ironiza ele cuspindo sangue logo em seguida, a mulher juntou ainda mais força e pressiona o Vagner, fazendo o homem afundar ainda mais no chão.

Todos permaneciam calados após o ocorrido, não ousavam dar o primeiro ataque, seus sentidos estavam tão apurados que podiam ouvir o vento noturno batendo em algumas folhas secas na superfície.

– Não vou deixar fazerem isso! – Grita alguém vindo de cima deles, uma silhueta pode ser vista passar por Samui, essa mesma em segundos inclina sua cabeça para trás parecendo esquivar de um soco invisível, segundos depois uma pequena massa de ar se forma em volta de seu queixo fazendo- a mesma ser jogada para longe até bater em uma parede, fazendo um gigantesco buraco, a silhueta estava parada ao lado de Vagner o estendo a mão. – Se mexe dai, seu bundão! – Brinca ele, fazendo Vagner bufar e algumas gotas surgirem entre as pessoas ali presentes.

Os outros dois homens deram um passo para trás, certa medo apoderava em suas mentes, ele havia passado por dois Reis em menos de trinta minutos. O de cabelos alaranjados toma partido e pergunta.

– Até você, Tsubasa? – Pergunta ele inseguro, suas mãos começavam a suar, pequena gotas de suor desciam de suas testa.

– Vim aqui dar uma lição em vocês! - Diz Tsubasa, tinha um cabelo curto e arrepiado de cor estranhamente branca, vestia como todas as pessoas ali presentes, um manto negro, mas diferente dos de mais, não havia um redemoinho, mas sim, asas.

– Se acha que pode contra nós, pode ir enfrente. – Disse o homem dos cabelos longos e negros.

Os três Reis estavam lado a lado, Matheus, Vagner e Tsubasa olhavam fixamente para seus irmãos, não sabia qual era o motivo de odiarem tanto a humanidade a tal ponto de querer a sua extinção, no principio eles foram criados para proteger a raça humana, criados para selarem as trevas no limbo, então porque os protetores se revoltariam contra as pessoas que protegiam?

– Você demorou... – Sussurra Matheus para Tsubasa, o mesmo retribui com um pequeno sorriso.

– Desculpa, estive ocupado, parece que eles já estavam planejando isso há muito tempo. – O comenta para seus irmãos que estavam ao seu lado.

– Então não é apenas aqui que eles estavam atacando não? – Questiona Vagner, mesmo tendo maior parte do seu corpo dolorido por batalhar com Samui sem sua "relíquia" era realmente difícil.

Samui sai de dentro do buraco na parede visivelmente furiosa, mordia seu lábio inferior com tanta força que o fazia sangrar, seus olhos pousavam em Tsubasa, assim como seu ódio e inveja, a mulher pousa ao lado dos outros dois homens.

– Reis se voltando contra Reis, isso é irônico. – Verbaliza o homem de cabelos laranja, com um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios. – Não vamos nos segurar mais! **Venha para a festa! Konji!** – Grita ele, um enorme calor se aglomerou no local, fazendo alguns suarem, o homem alaranjado estica suas mãos para cima criando em seguida uma bola de fogo mediana, suas mãos não pareciam queimar em contato com as chamas, o fogo se dissipa mostrando o homem segurando uma enorme corrente flamejante, em sua ponta havia uma lâmina. – Sintam a fúria dos dragões!

"Parece que Sinji não vai mais se segurar, ele invocou o Konji" – Pensa Matheus olhando para a arma nas mãos de seu irmão, a "relíquia" do Rei dos dragões, Konji, a corrente flamejante do imperador dragão.

– Ei Matheus, eu sei que aconteceu com sua Katana. – Fala Tsubasa tomando a frente de Vagner e Matheus, este último olha para o chão tristemente, havia perdido sua "relíquia", aquela Katana que fora criado por sua "Turner", mesmo ela quase se matando pra cria-la, ela havia conseguido, uma Katana que podia ser comparada a temível Kazemori, mas mesmo assim não foi possível salva-la, a única coisa que sua Turner fez para ele, olhou para o chão tristemente. – **Dance! Kazemori! **– Grita Tsubasa surpreendendo tanto Matheus quanto Vagner, uma enorme ventania se abrangeu no lugar, levando pedaços de rochas caídas assim como a poeira, criando um furacão, todos se veem obrigado a cobrir os olhos por causa da poeira.

Aos poucos todos abrem seus olhos, encontrando Tsubasa segurando uma Katana de tamanho médio em sua mão direita, e em sua mão esquerda segurava sua bainha, mas isso era o menos importante, o que mais chamava a atenção de todos eram suas asas negras, seu olhar fixante naqueles três seres era algo que perturbaria até Deus.

– Pegue Matheus! – Tsubasa coloca a lâmina em sua bainha e em seguida joga em direção a Matheus, o mesmo a pega com o seu braço direito. – Quero que você e Vagner saiam daqui agora, eu posso cuidar deles por um tempo, cuide bem da Kazemori.

– Mas... – Vagner já iria questionar seu irmão, mas no momento em que diria suas palavras o homem que segurava Konji já estava encima dele pronto para tirar a vida do Rei, mas fora impedido por Tsubasa que aparece em sua frente e em seguida realizando um chute no tronco de seu adversário fazendo ir contra a parede.

O ar começava a ficar pesado, quando menos esperavam os outros dois Reis inimigos estavam invocando suas respectivas relíquias.

– VÃO! –Grita Tsubasa fazendo tanto Matheus quanto Vagner serem cercados por turbilhoes de vento e desaparecerem daquele lugar. – Agora seu único problema sou eu, irmãos. – Diz o "Anjo Negro" para eles.

Longe dali duas silhuetas andava a passos vagarosos em direção à floresta, um deles mancava enquanto o outro segurava o seu braço esquerdo, em sua cintura guardava uma Katana. À noite resplandecia a beleza da floresta, dita por muitos como um paraíso, e por outros como o lar de seres malignos onde há muito tempo foram selados por um dos nove reis.

– Aguente Vagner, temos que pelo menos chegar á cidade. - Adverti Matheus a seu irmão que não apresentava sinais de estar muito bem.

– Droga, Samui realmente pegou pesado! – O retruca.

Matheus iria responder a seu irmão quando sentira uma onda de ar passar por ali, mas, não era uma simples ventania, era energia, ambos olham para trás e olham surpresos para um feixe esverdeado que cortava os céus, fazia um enorme buraco entre as nuvens, Matheus então abaixa a cabeço por um momento. Sabia quem fizera aquilo, e só iria acontecer uma coisa depois que qualquer Rei utilizava aquele golpe, a morte.

– O que vamos fazer agora? O mundo acaba de perde um Rei. – Pergunta Vagner sério pela primeira vez, Matheus ergue sua cabeça para olhar o buraco feito pelo feixe de luz que não estava mais ali.

– Tsubasa atrasou os planos deles de liberarem os selos que fizemos, eu agora sou apenas um Rei sem sua relíquia. – Matheus olha o cabo da Katana por um momento então retorna a olha para a floresta. – Os escolhidos para serem os Reis logo nasceram então vamos encontra-los, porque eles são a única chance de determos nossos irmãos. – O homem começa a caminhar para dentro da floresta, Vagner olha para o local de onde o feixe vinha então retornou a seguir seu irmão.

**17 anos depois... **

O vento refrescante batia nas copas das arvores, fazendo suas folhas dançarem de forma majestosa até encontrar o chão, haviam se passado dezessete anos após o acontecimento que para muitos, fora algo misterioso, mais isso não mudou muito a rotina das pessoas, havia algumas que ainda se recordavam e tentavam procurar uma resposta para o acontecido, mas ninguém nunca soubera apenas duas pessoas sabiam o que aconteceu naquele dia.

Não muito longe da movimentada Tokyo, em um pequeno distrito de casas normais, uma delas se destaca por causa de não ser uma simples casa normal, mas sim por ser uma enorme mansão, na frente dele havia uma placa dizendo "**_Organização Kuroi Tenshin_**", em seu exterior se assemelhava a uma mansão ocidental, muito bem conservada e elegante, ao seu redor havia arvores que passavam um sentimento de calma para aqueles que passavam em frente à mansão. Em seu interior era completamente vazio, por apenas duas pessoas morarem naquele lugar gigantesco, e maioria das portas encontradas na residência, nem metade delas fora abertas, por ser quase vazia o som de teclas podiam ser ouvidas nitidamente, vinham de uma sala especifica, uma das únicas que eram mais usadas, o escritório.

Um homem teclava em uma pequena escrivaninha, estava muito concentrado que nem pode ouvir o som do portão da mansão ser aberta, o cômodo em si era belo, estantes de livros encostados na parede, dois sofás para visitas com uma pequena mesa no meio, uma enorme janela logo atrás do lugar de acento do dono da residência, uma enorme mesa de carvalho com alguns detalhes ocidentais dava um ar relaxante no local, encima da mesa uma pequena escrivaninha em boa conservação, junto com suas paredes pintadas de uma cor verde-escuro. O homem continuava a escrever com se estivesse completamente inerte nas palavras que escrevia, ao lado da escrivaninha havia um pilha considerável de papel, indicando que ele já vinha escrevendo há algum tempo, a porta do local fora aberta, o homem para de escrever e cheira um por o ar.

– Ei disse que era pra trazer de queijo Vagner. – Diz o homem que estava escrevendo em frente à escrivaninha.

– Não me culpe se a pizzaria não tinha de queijo Matheus! – Retruca Vagner para seu irmão.

Mesmo tendo passado dezessete anos desde o último acontecimento que havia separado alguns Reis de outros, Vagner e Matheus permaneciam ainda com aparência de jovens, mesmo estando vivos há séculos, suas aparência ainda se igualavam a quando eram jovens, como naquela noite.

– Esta bem, esta bem, traga logo essa pizza. – Fala Matheus com um ar de derrotado, desde que provou a sua primeira pizza, o tornou um viciado, o homem se alevanta da cadeira aonde se encontrava indo em direção ao sofá que era usado para visitas, mas nunca ninguém os visitará.

Vagner deixa a caixa encima da pequena mesinha abrindo-a logo em seguida, amostrando uma pizza de calabresa, ele deixa um saco ao lado da pizza, revelando serem latas de refrigerante. Ambos começavam a comer.

– Ainda escrevendo? – Pergunta Vagner olhando para a pilha de papeis ao lado da escrivaninha.

– Quero ser lembrado quando eu morrer, você não quer Vagner? – Questiona Matheus mordendo um pedaço da pizza em suas mãos. – Além do mais, ninguém vai acreditar que existam Reis, poderes, seres malignos, e mesmo que um dia a humanidade estava por um fio da extinção.

– Então vai querer ser lembrado por apenas uma lenda onde os velhos contam para o seus netos? – Vagner rir da ideia, Matheus apenas bufa de indignação.

Ambos comiam e conversavam normalmente, essa era sua rotina, os outros Reis não haviam mais aparecido desde o acontecimento há dezessete anos, mas mesmo assim isso não era motivo para abaixarem a guarda, recentemente estavam acontecendo coisas que ultrapassavam o limite da mente humana, estranhos redemoinhos feitos no oceano atlântico, furacões pelo oriente, estranhos seres que vagam pelas florestas de quase todo mundo, homicídios sem vestígios.

– Já se passarem dezessete anos, mas ainda nenhum sinal de um escolhido. – Comenta Vagner sentando e com uma lata de refrigerante em mãos, a pizza havia acabado, e contra sua vontade, Matheus havia comido a última fatia.

– Temos que apenas esperar, mesmo ainda não achando eles, ainda têm outras pessoas que mesmos não sendo aqueles que poderão lutar contra o Reis na Kuroi Tenshin. – Verbalizar Matheus andando em direção a mesa da escrivaninha, quando Tsubasa havia morrido há dezessete anos, ambos Vagner e Matheus haviam fundando a "**_Kuroi Tenshin_**" em homenagem ao seu irmão que havia se sacrificado, haviam encontrado essa mansão abandonada há muito tempo, logo depois o lugar virou um condomínio com várias outras casas ao redor.

– Mesmo sendo poucos aqueles que pelo menos pode aguentar uma tapa de um Rei, só resta eu e você que tem mais chances de pelo menos ferir seriamente um deles. – Ironiza Vagner se alevantando indo em direção à porta.

– Vai aonde? – Pergunta Matheus vendo seu irmão ir a porta do escritório.

– Vou dar uma volta

– Não se esquece de trazer comida!

– Acha que eu cago dinheiro?

– Acho! – Diz Matheus gargalhando da cara que seu irmão fez, Vagner fecha a porta com tanta força que parecia que a iria quebrar.

O Homem sai da mansão andando onde seus pés o levavam, mesmo tendo adotado um modo de vida pacifico assim como Matheus até os escolhidos chegarem, mas mesmo se passando dezessete anos e nenhum sinal de que eles chegariam apareceu, nem uma onda de energia tão grande quanto à de um Rei foi sentida, ou o Limbo fora invocado, Matheus ainda esperava calmamente a chegada deles, já Vagner estava começando a duvidar que eles realmente existiam, seu pai os havia contando que um dia pessoas os substituíram para serem Reis então ele podiam ter uma vida normal, mesmo perdendo todos os poderes de Rei, mas parecia que a maioria não tinha aceitado muito bem esse fato, tanto que eles começaram a ver a humanidade como uma raça inferior, até mesmo como uma inimiga.

"_Quando será que os escolhidos chegaram e acabaram com isso?" –_ Pensa Vagner passando por um pequeno parque, haviam crianças rindo e se divertindo nos brinquedos que ali estavam, seus responsáveis olhavam para eles de forma atenciosa mas mesmo assim feliz, então uma das crianças começa a chorar, o homem a olha de forma curiosa. – "_Sempre caímos naquela época..." – _Vagner então observa sua mãe chegar perto dele e pergunta o que acontecerá, o pequeno garoto a amostra um machucado no joelho, ela tira algo de dentro de sua bolsa, um curativo colocando sobre a pequena ferida. –"_Não tínhamos uma mãe, só tínhamos nosso pai e nós mesmos, mesmo nosso pai não sendo muito atencioso conosco, nunca sentimos um amor de mãe...". –_ O Kuroi Tenshin então retorna a sua caminha sem destino pelas ruas da cidade, só conhecia duas pessoas em toda cidade, Matheus seu irmão é uma garota onde trabalha, mesmo trabalhando para sobreviver ele gostou de adotar uma vida pacifica, seria assim que aconteceria se seus irmãos não tivessem surtado.

Estava preste a anoitecer, não percebeu as horas passarem tão de rápido, mas agora, tudo que podia era esperar como seu irmão faz, talvez ate que eles cheguem à proteção da humanidade estaria nas mãos deles.

– Droga! Tenho que levar a comida, se não passamos fome. – Comenta Vagner olhando sua carteira, hoje havia ganhado seu salário, então estava com a carteira cheia, daria para comprar uma coisa ou outra.

Já eram exatos oito horas da noite, Vagner estava saindo de uma loja com várias sacolas de comidas enlatada e algumas latas de refrigerantes, não comiam nada saudável, por que iriam mudar logo agora seu cardápio alimentar? Talvez Matheus reclame de não ter pizza.

– Pelo menos eu vou comer algo além de pizza. – Fala Vagner para si mesmo, então quando estava tomando rumo em direção á mansão, quando algo o faz paralisar, aquilo não podia ser possível, não era a idade deixando-o maluco. – Uma aura... De um Rei? – Sussurra ele para si mesmo, a origem da energia estava muito próxima, Vagner segue o rastro até para em um pequeno beco, do lado de fora podia ver quatro pessoa rodeando um garoto, aguçando seus sentidos ele pode ouvir o que os garotos conversavam.

– Não pense que você iria sair do colégio sem pagar pelo o que você fez! – Diz outro garoto, tinha cabelos castanhos e curtos, vestia um típico fardamento de colégio, camisa polo branca, calça negra e sapatos marrons.

– Você já estava enchendo o saco demais seu playboyzinho! – Diz o garoto do meio, tinha cabelos negros arrepiados, olhos castanhos claros, provavelmente parecia ter seus dezessete anos, a energia parecia vir dele. – Mas vejo que é tão covarde que trouxe seus cachorrinhos!

– Mesmo assim estamos em maior numero Van. – Diz outro garoto, tinha cabelos lisos e chegava até a altura do seu ombro, boa parte do seu cabelo tampava seus olhos.

– Agora fique parado e leve uma surra! – Disse o terceiro e último garoto indo em direção a Van com um soco preparado, o tempo parecia passar em câmera lenta, os outros dois também iam em direção ao garoto, por um momento Van fechou seu olhos, se pôs em posição de luta no estilo Karate, tudo passou tão rápido aos olhos humanos que ninguém dos três garotos pode ver o que os acertaram, Van havia defendido o soco do primeiro garoto, então contra atacando com golpe em seu estomago, em seguida jogando encima do segundo garoto, fazendo-os ambos caírem no chão, já o último garoto ele apenas se desviou flexionando seu tronco para a esquerda e dando um chute com o joelho no estomago, fazendo cair no chão se retorcendo de dor.

– Na próxima vez venha preparado! – Adverte Van andando em direção à saída do beco, mas ele não podia ver um dos garotos se alevantando e retirar de dentro da calça um revolver.

– Agora você já era! – Grita o garoto, seus olhos por um momento chegaram a estar completamente negros mais, para Vagner aquilo era preocupante, aquele olhar negro se assemelhava aos olhos dos demônios dá época do selamento, ele já estava a ponto de intervir, mas então parou, e sentiu que a aura começou a aumentar gradativamente.

– Quer apanhar mais? – Diz Van ainda de costas para o garoto, o ar começou a pensar, a ventania calma de agora pouco tomava proporções completamente diferentes, o vento começou a ficar mais agressivo e forte, por um momento o Kuroi Tenshin pensou em ver as asas de Tsubasa.

"_Será que...?" _ – Pensa o homem vendo Van volta a andar em direção a saída do beco, indo a sua direção, o garoto para na frente dele, ambos se olham seriamente.

– Com licença? – Pede o garoto ao homem, Vagner fica por alguns segundos o observando então dá espaço para o garoto passar. – Obrigado. – Diz Van andando para longe.

– Ei garoto! – Grita o homem para o garoto tentando chamar sua atenção, o mesmo parar. – Já nos vimos em algum lugar? – Pergunta ele.

– Não que eu saiba. – Responde Van voltando a andar.

O Rei vê o garoto partir, ainda em duvida no que realmente viu, aquele seria um dos próximos Reis, ou seria apenas seus sentidos o enganando novamente? Tinha que falar com Matheus sobre isso.

Vagner corria como nunca, queria usar uma de suas habilidades, mas ainda não podia, então o jeito era correr até a mansão e contar talvez as boas noticias para o Rei caído, Matheus.

Demorara cerca de vinte minutos até ele chegar à mansão Kuroi Tenshin, abrindo o portão logo em seguida adentrando o local, passou por todos os cômodos que saberia que ele não estaria, sabia aonde o encontrar.

– Matheus eu... – Grita Vagner para seu irmão, o mesmo estava em frente ao gigantesco espelho, olhava seriamente a vista que nela dava da cidade.

– Os escolhidos despertaram. – Matheus completa a frase de Vagner, deixando-o surpreso.

– Escolhidos? Eu achei que eu havia encontrado só um! – Verbaliza o Rei das sombras.

– Talvez você tenha sentido um, mas o que aconteceu realmente foi que apareceram várias ondas de energia. – Matheus virando para olhar seu irmão, segurava a Katana de Tsubasa em sua mão. – A nova geração acabou de acorda.

Em outro lugar bem longe sete pessoas rodeavam um enorme pilar feito de ferro, todas elas exalavam uma estranha aura roxeada.

– Eles despertaram.

– Sim, vamos começar com o plano.

– E se a Kuroi Tenshin nos impedir

– Matem eles. – Comentou uma voz grossa no meio da ronda de pessoas, seu cabelo longo e negro continuava o mesmo, a única diferença era a cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo, feito pela explosão de Tsubasa há dezessete anos. – Vamos acabar com a Kuroi Tenshin assim como acabaremos com toda a humanidade, pois ambas estão corrompidas.

– Tem certeza Gadved? – Pergunto outra silhueta.

– Esta me questionando, Wu? – Pergunta Gadved.

– Claro que não, tenho total confiança em você e no Rei dos Dragões. – Diz ele em sua defesa ajeitando seus óculos.

– Não temos tempo a perde, eles já despertaram, vamos mata-los antes que os Kuroi Tenshin os achem! – Disse outra voz, seu cabelo alaranjado continuava o mesmo, assim como sua prepotência e sua arrogância. – Por nosso pai!

– POR NOSSO PAI!


End file.
